Gone
by Clintasha Sirimione
Summary: Natasha left Clint heart-broken so he goes to the one person he thought could fix that. Now he's stuck in a loveless relationship and his love of his life comes back...
1. Chapter 1

Gone...

Summary: Natasha left Clint heart-broken so he goes to the one person he thought could fix that. Now he's stuck in a loveless relationship and his love of his life comes back...

Chapter 1  
(Third Person POV)

Clint had just woken up, he felt the sheets cold and the place beside him empty. He instantly stood up and walked around looking for his partner.  
"Natasha?" He called throughout the apartment. That's when he saw it, a note. He picked it up and it read...  
'Dear Clint,

I'm running away again... I just need time to think, you mask your feelings for me everyday Hawk... It's time for us both to move on.

Natasha  
He broke down letting the tears in his eyes fall freely. He had his back to a wall and sunk down thrusting his face in his hands to sob out his heart's content.  
'Meanwhile, on the other side of the world...'  
Natasha was in an airport trying to erase all things Clint from her mind. Time to start over, some place new. With all her different covers and personas she couldn't pick one. She had resigned from SHIELD and terminated her partnership with Barton. She got on the plane to Venice and sighed deeply. It would be difficult to erase all memories that were happy, but it would be better for both of them.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! others will be longer!:) review!


	2. Chapter 2:3 Weeks Later

A/N: Don't own these characters and any mistakes are mine.

Clint sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like a ghost. His figure ghastly and skinny, his eyes had dark circles under them due to lack of sleep. He felt like he had been beaten over and over, when no one had laid a hand on him. Coulson knew, he stopped by yesterday... It had been a few weeks since Natasha had left, Director Fury knew what toll it would take on Clint so he allowed Barton the month off. He turned the hot water on in the shower and let the tears fall, no matter how much alcohol, no matter how many arrows he split... He couldn't shake her out of his head. She wasn't some meaningless woman he picked up from a club, she was his best friend and partner. Now she was gone and he was a wreck. Everyone but Natasha saw how much Clint cared for her. Natasha had an idea but she didn't know the extent of it. He stepped into the shower and sank down the slick wall, letting the hot water soothe his worn muscles. After all the hot water had been used he shut off the water and dried himself off. He put on fresh jeans and a grey t shirt. He cleaned himself up a bit and grabbed his jacket and keys. He was going to HQ, he needed to know why. He drove a half an hour to the base, he walked in with his ID. He brushed past a gorgeous woman with blonde hair, emerald green eyes and a charming smile.  
"Agent Barton! I'm sorry to hear about your partner, I lost mine as well... Excuse my manners, I'm Agent Claire Williams, I work in the biochemistry section..." She said, her voice full of sympathy. Clint nodded a hello and they continued walking until Clint stopped.  
"Maybe we could get some coffee sometime?" He asked casually. She turned and smiled a genuine smile.  
"I'd love to." She said as she walked her way and Clint vaguely smiled. He shook the thought as he made a beeline for Director Fury's office...

Natasha was getting used to her persona now... Natalie Romanoff. She worked as an accountant and made fairly good money. She had a nice flat in Venice and had a bit of free time. She enjoyed not having to wait for a mission, seduce a target or wait for an extraction team. It was simply her... She felt empty without him though... No longer seeing his smile or his goofy grin or the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her waist after a terrible mission. Oh how she missed Clint Barton, but she would never admit it. She sat by her window, looking over the streets of Venice, the marketplace and the people. She smiled a little, Clint would love it here... But he wasn't here to comfort her. [Read and review!]


End file.
